psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dominator
Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System or the 45MW.TRG Dominator is the iconic firearm carried by enlisted Inspection and Enforcement officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System in order to operate. Each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. It's (approximately) a 33-centimetre gun (13 inches). When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data ‒ Psycho-Pass ‒ about the person on which it is focused to the Sibyl System for a calculation of their Crime Coefficient. When this value exceeds a certain level ‒ indicating that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime, the gun will be able to fire. If the level does not exceed fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wirelessly to the Sibyl System in most circumstances. Before the gun fires, the muzzle opens up to reveal a complicated mechanism inside, part of which is used to read the suspect's criminality. When the gun does fire, it lets out a bullet the color of sky blue. It is voiced by Noriko Hidaka (Stephanie Young in English). The gun has four modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, Destroy Decomposer and its explosive variant. Modes Non-Lethal Paralyzer "Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target." '' The Dominator's standard mode fires energy bursts that paralyze the target. The gun does not need to transform for this mode. It is used to capture suspects in order to safely bring them into custody. The effect may be reduced or negated if the target is under the influence of strong stimulants.Nobody Knows Your Face'Crime Coefficient'' The trigger of the gun is locked by default until the onboard-scanner identifies a person in the gun's sights as having a Crime Coefficient exceeding 100 points and with the gun's grip in the hand of a registered and authorized user. This is to guarantee that there are no innocent victims and to prevent abuse. Lethal Eliminator "Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target." The anti-person lethal mode of the Dominator. When it changes to this state, the lower portion of the gun undergoes a rather elaborate transformation which includes swiveling, sliding and flipping around most parts while the gun tells its user to what mode it changes. It takes somewhere between two and four seconds. In this mode the weapon will shoot a huge burst of energy which, upon contact with the target, affects all organic and inorganic matter. Following impact on a human target, everything behind the impact is annihilated. The process takes about two seconds and is quite visually violent. What remains is some of the corpse with an eighteen inch or more hole in it and a spray of fine red mist. The gun is also highly capable of dismemberment. Being shot in a limb while the gun is in this mode often leaves the target alive, albeit severely injured with said limb lost. Use of the Lethal Eliminator mode is restricted to individuals whose Crime Coefficient exceeds 300 points. Once the Dominator has transformed, it will only revert to its non-lethal mode when unhanded, a few seconds after the last threat disappears one way or the other from the sensor's field of view, or when the Sibyl System decides the wielder is unauthorized, insufficiently qualified, or too cloudy to use the weapon ‒ though this typically is a person-specific lockout, until permission is granted from HQ.Crossroad of the Devil Destroy Decomposer "Enforcement mode: Destroy Decomposer. Target will be completely annihilated. Please proceed with maximum caution." The Dominator's Anti-Material mode. This setting provides the user with a literal hand-cannon blast of three to six feet in diameter, intended to deal with armored targets like the ever-present drones, and possibly to create entry points into buildings.''Rearing Conventions'The Scales of Justice'' The Destroy Decomposer also works splendidly on organic material, leaving not half a trace of it behind. Each Dominator can fire only a maximum of four Decomposer shots.Those Who Cast Stones Explosive Destroy Decomposer As seen in the movie, the Decomposer has another variant. The gun's appearance will be the same as the simple Destroy Decomposer's, but the projectile it shoots can fly up to fifty feet, go through any barrier until it reaches the target, then explodes. It can be effective against fleeing vehicles. Assault Dominator ]] Part of the MWPSB's new armament, the Assault Dominator is an upgraded version of the normal Dominator. It is a large, intricate rifle that features a scope which allows for multiple targets and increased range, as well as a bipod which allows for a steady plane when the user is ready to fire. Unlike the normal Dominator, the glow of the mechanism within the weapon is red, rather than blue. However, when it switches to Lethal Eliminator, the color changes to blue. Additionally, it has the ability to fire through walls, ideal for when the use of the normal Dominator is hindered.The Salvation of Job It has three enforcement modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer. Non-Lethal Paralyzer It functions exactly like the normal Dominator's Non-Lethal Paralyzer, but with its increased range it is more effective in dealing with targets that are far away. Lethal Eliminator When a target whose Crime Coefficient is over 300 is under the Assault Dominator's scope, its enforcement mode automatically changes to Lethal Eliminator. Trivia *The size of the holes left by the Dominator vary greatly, even within the same mode. One possible explanation is that it's equipped with a focus function to optimize the spread. *Dominators, when fully charged, can fire four shots.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *For people living in that time, to kill with a Dominator is to kill under the judgement of the society; the responsibility, thus, falls onto Sibyl. However, if an individual kills someone without the use of a Dominator, it means that the person him/herself is a killer. *Dominators fire electromagnetic waves. Gallery dominator-mode.gif|The gun goes back to normal dominator-eliminator.gif|Kogami using the Lethal Eliminator on Nobuo Okura Destroy Decomposer fire.png|Kogami using the Destroy Decomposer Dominators.png|Dominators in their carrier drone Assault Dominator.jpg|The Assault Dominator in Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass Assault Dominator 2.png|The Assault Dominator's multiple lock-on system displays two Crime Coefficients Destroy Decomposer target.png|While in Destroy Decomposer mode, the Dominator's HUD turns red and the target receives a grade of A+ Locked Dominator 2.png|A Dominator that is locked in Non-Lethal Paralyzer, with its safety off Locked Dominator.png|A Dominator whose trigger is locked due to an unauthorized user References Category:Weapons Category:Police Tech